Fonzie
Arthur Fonzarelli, better known as "'Fonzie'" or "'The Fonz'", was played by Henry Winkler for the full 11 year run of the show Happy Days. He is also the only one who can hit the jukebox at Arnold's and make it work. He has a verbal tic around the word "wrong", sometimes he can say it, but other times, he just makes noises. He does not want anything bad to happen to his hair. Family Not much is known about Fonzie's family. He says in an episode that his father left when he was 4 years old. He also mentioned that when his father left, he was given a strong box but no key. Fonzie ran over the strong box on his tricycle before finally breaking the lock. Inside was the key for the strong box. In the episode "The Cunningham Caper" he mentions that his mother used to sprinkle crushed asprin on his linguini when he wasn't feeling well. In another episode he also mentioned that when he needed his tonsils out, she lied and told him they were going to the parade, but he "broke her down" and got her to confess on the way to the hospital. Fonzie has a nephew named Raymond (Or "Spike", as his friends call him) who appeared in the Season 2 episode "Not With My Sister, You Don't" (episode #8), in which he went on a date with Joanie Cunningham. He has a cousin named Chachi (played by Scott Baio) who dated and later married Joanie. In a later episode Fonzie's half brother, named Arthur (Artie), comes to see the Fonz to tell him their father died. His father left him a pocket watch, that doesn't work.The year he was born 1935. Fonzie's "Reputation" Throughout the series, Fonzie is basically the "cool guy" of the fifties. And while he works to maintain his reputation as the tough, high school dropout, he is also a loyal friend and devoted to the idea of family, but only those closest to him really get to see this side of him. A notable example of this is in the 1974 episode "Kiss Me Sickly," in which Fonzie asks Richie to keep an eye on his girl for him while he goes away to help out with a demolition derby. When he returns home, Richie confesses that he had been taking Fonzie's girl up to Inspiration Point and made out with her. However, Fonzie doesn't want to hurt Richie since he had gotten with another girl at the derby, but he also wants to protect his reputation. While they are standing in his "office" (the men's bathroom at Arnold's) trying to decide what to do, someone walks in and hits Richie in the face with the door. They allow everyone to believe that the resulting bruise was caused by a hit from him, allowing his reputation and their friendship to both remain intact. He also done something that no tv show had ever done before... He jumped the shark. He was on the back of Richie's boat and there was a ramp set up and Richie went full speed and jumped over a live shark. There was an episode, that may have been 2 parts where Fonzi's FATHER does appear as a "delivery person" and leaving a note with a package ADMITS that he couldn't say he was his father but always loved him having to see him once which is why he made the delivery... Choking up Fonzi and anyone who saw that episode. File:FonziePromo5.png fonzie_henry_winkler_happy_days.jpg|The Fonz acting cool Category:Characters Category:Bikers